Lema del Team/Equipo Rocket
frame|[[Jessie y James con sus Pokémon recitando el lema por primera vez.]] El lema del Team/Equipo Rocket es un elemento básico en las apariciones de cada episodio del trío. Generalmente el Team/Equipo Rocket lo recita cuando es descubierto o para hacer notar su presencia y va acompañada de efectos especiales y poses, así como también un tema musical específico que va cambiando a medida que lo hacen las generaciones. Según ellos no pueden evitar decirlo, como en algunos episodios la palabra "problemas" los incita a decirlo. Primer lema Este lema ha sido recitado completamente en la serie original, y parcialmente en Generación Avanzada/Advanced Generation. Fue recitado por primera vez en el EP002, el debut del Team/Equipo Rocket; hasta el comienzo de la Batalla de la Frontera/Frente de Batalla. Después de eso, Jessie, James y Meowth lo volvieron a usar en el EP561 durante su plan de volver a ser el trío de antes. Finalmente, en la serie Negro y Blanco vuelven a recitar este lema de forma continua a partir del EP771 y hasta la actualidad. Lema de Butch y Cassidy Este lema fue recitado por Butch y Cassidy en el EP159 y en algunos otros episodios. Segundo lema El lema de la Batalla de la Frontera/Frente de Batalla fue recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth desde el final de la octava temporada a partir del EP409, durante toda la novena temporada, y una vez en la décima temporada, en el EP471. Tercer lema El lema de la serie Diamante y Perla es recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth a partir de la décima temporada hasta la decimotercera temporada. Debe tenerse en cuenta que las primeras dos líneas siempre suelen variar según a quien vaya dirigido al lema, ya que es su forma de presentarse. Cuarto lema Este lema es recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth en la primera mitad de la serie Negro y Blanco. Quinto lema Este lema es recitado por Jessie, James y Meowth durante la serie XY. Curiosidades *En el doblaje Latino, abundan mucho los chistes en los lemas, un ejemplo es en el , cuando Jessie le contesta a Iris en el metro esta le dice "Pobre niña greñuda, primero aprende a peinarte", y entonces James también le contesta a Iris "Las respuestas vendrán cuando te ayudemos a cepillarte". *Otro ejemplo de chistes en el doblaje latino es que cuando James dice "¡James!" a veces dice "Jamememes" y a veces a la palabra "Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar" le agrega "¡Ay, madre!", "Ay, manta" o una canción. *En el doblaje latino, James cada tanto en vez de decir "Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!" llegaba a decir cosas como "Y extender nuestro reino hasta Cali Colombia!" * En el episodio , Ash, Dawn/Maya y Brock les copian el lema, pero Jessie salta enseguida gritando: "¡Qué sepáis que por plagiarnos os podemos llevar a los tribunales!". También en el EP814, Bonnie/Clem y Serena, imitan el lema, haciendo enfadar de nuevo al Jessie y James el cual dice "El lema del equipo Rocket es marca registrada" . * También en el cuarto lema (solo en la versión hispanoamericana) cuando Meowth tenía que decir "y tallando nuestros nombres en la roca de la eternidad" a veces lo cambiaba por: "y tallando nuestros nombres en un piedrón" o cuando decía : "El más sabio de los sabios, ¡soy Meowth!" también cambiaba la frase y quedaba: "y el mas guapetón de todos: ¡Meowth!" dándole un toque cómico al lema. * El lema original fue recitado una vez más en el episodio de la undécima temporada. * En la decimocuarta temporada el lema tiene que ver con los videojuegos Pokémon Negro y Blanco ya que Jessie dice El color de la maldad del futuro '''BLANCO' Y James dice ''Universo, el martillo de la justicia en un mundo '''OSCURO''' (oscuro se podría tomar como negro ya que la oscuridad es negra). También, en Hispanoamérica Jessie dice "La destructora de fuego" y James dice "Con la emoción de un trueno". Clara referencia a Zekrom y Reshiram. * En el episodio EP689 el Team/Equipo Rocket dice su lema muy extrañamente porque los Litwick les quitaron la energía vital. * En la Temporada 14 en Doblaje Latino James sigue cambiando algunas cosas en el Lema como en temporadas anteriores en unas dice Empujando el martillo de la Justicia a donde sea o "empujando el martillo hasta donde Pablito clavó un clavito" o "Empujando el martillo de la justicia hasta que le saque a alguien un chichón de la cabeza" o el mas usado "Llevando el martillo de la justicia hasta la casa de mi primo Arturo"/ a la oscuridad de la casa de mi Tío Arturo". Esto comenzó en la segunda temporada en donde el verso que James dice "y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas", "las estrellas" es reemplazado por lugares ficticios o reales (como por ejemplo; desde "Tangamandapio", pueblo de origen de "Jaimito, el cartero", de la serie mexicana "El Chavo del Ocho", o localidades de Latinoamérica, como Buenos Aires-Argentina, Santiago-Chile, Arequipa-Perú, Cali-Colombia entre otros.) * En la serie "El Hombre Araña sin Limites", Peter Parker/Spiderman (quien es interpretado por José Antonio Macías en el doblaje latinoamericano, el mismo actor de voz de James) menciona parte del lema original: "Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar". *En la versión en inglés del tercer lema, Jessie dice "A rose by any other name is just as sweet..." (una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce...). Esto es una referencia a la obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" donde se dice la misma frases. Categoría:Team/Equipo Rocket Categoría:Anime